


Burnett's

by blueberryfallout



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Multi, general fluff and mild angst, jason was dead once and he'll never let anyone forget it, my ot3 doin their thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfallout/pseuds/blueberryfallout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My bro Mx_Carter, I know you've been having a hard time for the past couple days so enjoy batfam fluff and our girl kori</p></blockquote>





	Burnett's

When Jason ducks inside Roy’s apartment, he’s already drunk. Roy does that sometimes, on bad days. There haven’t been that many bad days lately, but Jason can deal. Roy’s last text read _mis u. cme oVr._ Jason’s had enough drunk texts from Roy to know what’s up.

Roy’s curled on the couch, watching shitty TV. There’s a bottle of Burnett’s on the coffee table; it’s always been funny to Jason, how high he and Roy were, going to society parties and drinking champagne, but they always come back to the cheap stuff.

Jason presses the latch at the edge of his helmet, leaves the domino on. Roy hasn’t moved, his big shoulders hunched in. The whole apartment smells like motor oil and shitty cologne, which is Roy, mostly. There’s mechanical shit everywhere and probably a few strands of Kori’s hair. She’s off planet right now, or Jason would’ve brought her. 

He touches the gutted-out remains of a clock, the gears slowly ticking along. “Babe?” He joins Roy on the couch, taking up as much space as possible. He’s a little bigger than Roy, a little bigger than most people, to be honest, and he knows Roy finds it comforting to be surrounded. Kori’s even taller than him, by an inch, at 6’4. “Babe,” Jason says again, pushing gently at Roy’s shoulder. He hiccups, reeking of booze, looking haggardly forward. “Did Oliver call you again? Or…”

He looks down at Roy’s bare arms, immediately hating himself for it, still relieved there are only old track marks. Since Jason came back, he’s learned there are worse things than dying. “You don’ even remember,” Roy slurs, leaning his warm weight against Jason’s side.

“Shit, is it our anniversary?” He’s been busy lately; the Falcone family has been fighting over territory with Black Mask so Jason’s been wrapped up with that, only going through safehouses to eat fast and sleep. “Oh, fuck.” Jason’s fucked up again, without Kori to remind him he’s kind of useless at relationships, because he _died_ at fifteen before he understood any of it. “Do you want a blowjob?” he tries, hearing Roy snort a laugh that’s more snot than anything. 

“Jesus, Jay. You really don’t remember?” Roy says more clearly, fiddling with an arrowhead. His eyes are red rimmed. He’s been crying, and Jason feels like his stomach’s been hollowed out. “You died today.” Roy’s voice is wobbling, he’s never been good at hiding his emotions like people trained by Batman are. 

Jason checks his phone; it’s April 27. “Jesus _fuck_ ,” he hisses, leaning forwards. 

“You-you were gone for so long, Jay, and I couldn’t help you,” Roy sobs. He must be drunker than Jason thought, they rarely talk about the years he was dead. 

“Baby, baby,” Jason soothes, helpless. Kori’s better at this, she’s bigger and bolder and just _better_. Roy’s hiccupping sobs in between yawns, pressing his face to Jason’s shoulder. “I’m okay now,” he tries, kissing Roy’s forehead, feeling where he’s running warm. Roy doesn’t speak, eventually breathing easy and slow. Jason moves him to his back, squishing behind him like they’ve done a thousand times before.  
++++++++++++++++++  
In the morning he calls Kori. She’s larger than life and beautiful as always, hair flickering around her face in bright sparks. Just looking at her calms Jason down. It’s easy to see something so beautiful and feel like everything will be fine.

He looks to Roy, still passed out, the lines of his face relaxed, and wonders what it is with his family and hot redheads. “Roy still sleeps?” Kori asks quietly, or as quiet as she ever is. Roy shifts, so Jason puts a hand on his head, gently scratching. 

“Yeah. He was pretty drunk last night.”

“He imbibed of your Earth liquors?” Jason laughs. It took a while for him and Roy to realize that sometimes Kori puts on the lost alien act as a joke. She’s not _stupid_ , she’s just from another planet. 

“Yeah, Kori. I died yesterday.” 

Immediately her face is a mask of grief, her emotions always on her sleeve. “Oh no!”

“We’re good, don’t worry.” He doesn’t say how much he wants her here, warm and comforting, chasing away the chill of the Pit. Everything’s better when it’s the three of them. 

She turns to look at something behind her, frowns, and turns back to him. “I’m needed. Give Roy all of my heart,” she says, blowing him kisses. Jason is secure enough in his masculinity to make smooch faces back, til she laughs and turns off the comm. Jason sits back, thoughtful, pressing his thumb to the bow of Roy’s mouth. He’ll be especially careful with him today; a hangover and Roy is never fun. Jason’s forgotten the day of his death, but he has to remember his friends never will.

**Author's Note:**

> My bro Mx_Carter, I know you've been having a hard time for the past couple days so enjoy batfam fluff and our girl kori


End file.
